Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style)
This is NintendoAccount's Fifth Spoof and parody of "Beauty and the Beast (since 1991)". 'Cast' Belle - Daisy (Mario) The Beast - Bowser (Mario) Prince Adam - Luigi (Mario) Gaston - King Dedede (Kirby) LeFou - Meta Knight (Kirby) Monsieur D'Arque - Petey Piranha (Mario) The Bimbettes - Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda), Birdo and Toadette (Mario) Maurice - Olimar (Pikmin) Philippe - Yoshi (Mario) Lumiere - Waluigi (Mario) Cogsworth - Wario (Mario) Mrs. Potts - Peach (Mario) Chip - Baby Peach (Mario) Feather Duster - Rosalina (Mario) Wardrobe - Pauline (Mario) Wolves - Waddle Dees (Kirby) 'Scenes' Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 1 - Prologue/("Daisy") Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 2 - Daisy meets King Dedede and Meta Knight Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 3 - Olimar's Invention Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 4 - Olimar Goes Far and Gets Lost/The Waddle Dees Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 5 - Olimar Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 6 - King Dedede's Proposal/("Daisy (Reprise)") Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 7 - Daisy Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 8 - Daisy's New Home Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 9 - King Dedede ("Gaston") Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 10 - Daisy meets Peach and Pauline Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 11 - Daisy's Being So Difficult Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 12 - Daisy Leaves Her Room/Daisy meets Waluigi and Wario Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Waddle Dees Attack Again Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 15 - King Dedede and Meta Knight meet Petey Piranha Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 16 - Something Special for Daisy ("Something There") Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 17 - Faithful Again ("Human Again") Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 18 - "Beauty and the Bowser" Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 19 - Bowser Lets Daisy Go Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 20 - "The Mob Song" Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 21 - Battle On the Tower/Transformation/Finale Beauty and the Bowser (NintendoAccount Style) Part 22 - End Credits 'Gallery' Princess Daisy (Mario Party 10).png|Daisy as Belle King Bowser.png|Bowser as The Beast Fig 20 dedede.png|King Dedede as Gaston Zelda.png|Zelda, 170px-Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Toadette super mario.png|and Toadette as the Bimbettes Olimar smash bros.png|Olimar as Maurice YoshiMP10.png|Yoshi as Philippe Waddle dee.gif|Waddle Dee as one of the Wolves Luigi (Super Mario Bros.).png|Luigi as Prince Adam Waluigi super mario.png|Waluigi as Lumiere 513px-Wario MP100.png|Wario as Cogsworth 335px-NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peach as Mrs. Potts 200px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach as Chip Princess Rosalina .png|Rosalina as Feather Duster Pauline 01.png|Pauline as Wardrobe 'Trivia' Meet the full gang of Super Mario on Nintendo! Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel